


rain falls as overwhelmed/apathetic personas flourish

by secretsalamander



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsalamander/pseuds/secretsalamander





	rain falls as overwhelmed/apathetic personas flourish

Rain calmly tapped against the cold windows of the houses as the tired autumn sunset warmed  
the small city, falling gracefully over the the minuscule yet distinguished skyline, and the familiar smell of ozone offering peace and tranquility. 

Although ( ) was far from tranquil 

No, he was distressed, in fact

Alone, sitting on a slightly damp bench, under a maple tree, was ( ).

The gloomy overtones of the clouds cautiously sprinkled on him, a thin, lanky boy in his mid twenties, with messy hazelnut brown hair and lovely maple syrup eyes that were hopelessly trying to stay emotionless

He is alright, he's okay

But that was about as true as saying the wonderful world and the people on it are sane and carefree 

Truly, he was not alright or okay

And deep down he knew that 

He also knew that the world was cruel, unforgiving, self centered, and even terrifying at points 

But he hid that knowledge for fear of being isolated from a society that values, well, hope


End file.
